Mommies Know Exactly What is Needed
by Lady FoxFire
Summary: Harry PotterSupernatural When a mother's love comes in to play even time itself can't stop her will
1. When a mother's love comes in to play ev

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine and neither is Supernatural and I don't make any money from this fic. Now lets me honest people we all know I don't own their series and if I made any money from fic I won't be working on a 9-yr. old computer on dial up.

Bad Author Notes: My Muse demanded that I write this fic after finding only one HP/Supernatural fic worth the time to read. And as everyone know it's a bad idea to upset you Muse or get her pissed off at you therefore may I present my attempt at writing a Harry Potter/Supernatural fic.

Oh before I forget the one HP/SN fic worth reading is The Art of Survival by gbholderness at:

Know Exactly What is Needed

by Lady FoxFire

May 30, 2007

* * *

In a small two-bedroom apartment, John Winchester sat hunched over a battered old leather bound book as he flipped through the Latin-English dictionary trying to translate it.

"John Winchester?"

John's head immediately snapped up as his hand grabbed the gun that he always carried. In a heartbeat the gun was trained on the intruder.

Standing in front of him was a young woman dressed in a simple forest green dress with flowing red hair and the most startling green eyes he had ever seen.

"Who are you?" John rose from his chair and positioned himself so he was between the woman and the bedroom where his young sons slept. "How did you get in here?"

"My name is Lily Potter," the woman's accent clearly defined her as a British citizen, "and I mean you no harm."

"You haven't answered my question, lady," John snarled. "How the hell did you get in here?"

Lily walked slowly over towards the old couch and slowly sat down on it. John's eyes widened as he noticed that she didn't sink into the couch that his sons had nicknamed the _monster couch_ since it seemed to try to swallow anyone who sat on it.

"You have to understand, I'm not really here," she kept her hands in plain slight.

With narrowed eyes, John quickly glance at the salt line and symbols of protection upon the walls, checking to sure they hadn't been broken as he started to chant in Latin. He kept up the low chant as he moved slowly over to where he stored his some of his equipment.

"That won't work," Lily stated confidently. "I'm not a ghost nor demon. So that won't do anything."

John ignored her claim and as soon as he finished the chant he began it again. Grabbing the bottle of holy water he opened it and splashed Lily with it only to have the water pass right through her.

"Are you finished now," she asked with impatiently, "because we don't have a lot of time and I really don't want to wake up Sam or Dean."

The muzzle of the gun that had been lowering towards the floor was once again pointed at the intruder. "What do you want with my boys," John snarled.

Lily sighed in disgust. "Mary, I don't know how in hell you put up with this man," she said as she looked up at the ceiling, "he's worse than James or Sirius ever were."

"Mary," John whispered as he lowered himself in his vacant chair, the gun in his hand forgotten. "Are you… are you an angel?"

"No. Or at least I think I am… now," Lily stumbled over her explanation. "I mean I'm pretty sure I will be dead… or I am dead now… your now not my now."

John looked at Lily in confusion and said the only thing anyone could say when they find themselves in a situation such as this one, "Huh?"

Lily grabbed a lock of her hair and started to play with it. "Well it's a bit confusing. You see I'm a witch…"

As soon as Lily had said the word 'witch' John had the gun pointed at her.

Lily rolled her eyes at John as she cross her arms over her chest. "Your protection spell didn't work. Holy water didn't work. Do you really expect a bullet to work?"

"Won't know until I try do I," John replied.

"If it weren't for the fact that my son's life and your boy's lives are in danger I would tell you exactly where to shove that gun of yours," Lily snarled.

"What about my boys," John growled.

"Are you going to listen to me?" Lily snapped.

Flicking the safety on his gun John sat down.

Taking that as a 'yes' Lily continued. "As I said I'm a witch but I'm not evil. The evilest thing I ever did was put grape Kool-Aid in the shower heads in 4th yr. boys dorm," An evil smile graced Lily's lips. "One of my daddy's American friends taught me that, even supplied me the Kool-Aid. James and his friends were purple for weeks."

"But I'm straying from the point. I'm part of a hidden community of beings that have the ability to do magic," Lily explained. "The people of this community are just like everyone. We're not evil we just want to graduate from school get a job, find the love of our lives and settle down and have children and then grandchildren and finally die from old age. But for some that's not enough."

"In the early 70's a wizard appeared calling himself Lord Voldemort. He began to gather those who were angry that we had to hide, that we weren't in control of the world, those who hated those who weren't pure; meaning their parents were magical and so were their grandparents. He and his followers started a war against those who those who just wanted to live, to raise their children in peace and let the non-magical people do the same."

"And what does this have to do with my boys?" John growled.

Lily exhaled nervously. "I'm also a Seer. I can see the future. That how I'm talking to you right now. Right now, for me the date is October 20, 1981 and I'm recording this message for you; so I can convince you to help me save not only my son but Dean, Sam and the rest of the world."

"Keep talking," John commanded.

Lily stood and started pacing back and forth. "When I was pregnant with my son, my Harry, I began to have visions of two possible futures. In one Harry is raised by my sister and her husband." Lily took a shaking breath. "They abused him. They tortured a child, an innocent just because he was blessed with the ability to do magic. At the end of this vision my son confronts and defeats Voldemort but he dies in the process. Voldemort's followers will survive and are strong enough to take over the magical community, then they start to wage war against the rest of the world by pitting country against country, brother against brother."

"Also in this future I saw Dean and Sam. I saw Sam lose his girl to the demon you hunt. I watched as she died in a fire while pinned to the ceiling in their bedroom." Lily saw John's face grow pale. "That's how Mary died isn't it? She died in the fire, pinned to the ceiling just like Jess, Sam's girl did. I never saw how she died just that it was in a fire."

John nodded his head slowly. "I was there but I couldn't reach her. The fire was too hot."

Lily sat back down. "So that why you raised them to be hunters? Because of the demon?"

Taking an unsteady breath, John ran his hand through his hair. "I have to protect them. They're the only thing I have left of Mary," he said with a quick glance to the closed bedroom door. "I can't always be there but I can teach them how to protect themselves."

The room fell into silence as the two parents though about their children and how far they would go to protect them. "What else happened?" John asked.

Lily looked down at her hands as the rested in her lap. "You stopped being a father to the boys. They became soldiers, tools for your war." Lily glanced up at John, tears in her eyes. "Dean would do whatever you wanted, he would fall on his own sword just to get you to smile at him with pride. Sam was just like you. He fought you, he wanted more in life than the hunt but you were too afraid to let him go, too afraid that he would get hurt. One day Sam had the chance to have a life outside of the hunt. The two of you fought and… you kicked him out, telling him to never return."

"I wouldn't," John said in disbelief as he shook his head. "I wouldn't do that. He's my son I would never kick him out"

"You were angry," Lily said. "You were trying to protect him but he won't see it, he won't accept it. He couldn't see how much you loved both of them."

John stood up suddenly and marched into the kitchen, leaving the gun behind on the desk. The sounds of cabinets being opened and closed then the sound of running water could be heard from there.

Lily waited quietly for John's return.

"What else," John commanded in a firmer voice as he stood in the doorway of the kitchen, a half empty glass of water in hand. "What else does this future hold?"

"Your death," Lily said calmly. "Then later Dean's death and Sammy in a mental institution; one he'll never leave."

"Fuck!" John snarled throwing the glass into the kitchen. The sound of the glass breaking echoed in the small room.

John stormed over to Lily. "You said you saw two futures," he said angrily. "What does the other one hold?"

"I saw you with three boys, raising them to be hunters, raising them to live, **not** just to survive," Lily met John's stare with one of her own. "I saw them defeat Voldemort and his followers… together. And I saw you finally defeating the Demon; not sending him back to whatever Hell he crawled out of but defeating him so he could never return."

John leaned back so he was resting against the desk. "How do I know any of this is true?"

"You don't," Lily replied. "But can you really take the chance?"

John glances back to the bedroom door. "No. Not really," he replied as his brow furrowed in thought.

"John," Lily said nervously, "my baby is a year and a half younger than Dean." Lily closed her eyes. "And if I'm right I will die probably a few days from now," Lily opened her eyes again and looked at John, her eyes glistened with unshed tears, "in my time."

John stared at Lily, his brow furrowed in confusion then as if a light switch has been throw the realization of what Lily just said dawned upon him and soon followed the horror.

"How old is he?" John whispered as she sank down until he was on the floor, his back against the desk. "In your time; how old is he?"

"Fifteen months," Lily said a tear slowly making it's way down her check.

"A year and a half younger than Dean" John said after a moment of thought, "and Dean's almost 7 and a half."

"He's been there 4 years," she said.

John closed his eyes, his hands slowly curled into fists. "How bad?"

"He doesn't know his own name," Lily said softly as her fingers plucked at her dress.

John dragged a hand over his face as if to drag this nightmare away; his hand stopped to rest at his mouth. "I don't know," he said quietly as he shook his head.

Lily looked up at John; her eyes widening slightly with fear.

"I don't know if I can," he looked around the small dismal apartment, not really seeing it. "I know I have to but I don't know if I can."

Lost in thought neither Lily nor John noticed the boys' bedroom door open up or saw Dean until he was standing between them.

Dean looked at Lily then he turned his head and look at his father as he sat on the floor then back at Lily once again.

"Hello Dean," Lily said as she wiped her tears away with the palm of her hand.

Dean nodded his head in greeting

"Dean?" John said with concern in this voice as Dean turned to look at him. "Is everything ok? Sammy?"

Dean nodded his head to John's questions before turning and once again looked at Lily, studying her, judging her.

"Dean?"

"Your son is going to live with us? Become a Winchester?" Dean asked.

Lily looked over at John questionably. John nodded his head in answer.

A soft smile graced Lily's face. "Yes. Yes he is."

Dean nodded his head in acceptance, his body tensing slightly. "And he's going to protect Sammy and daddy, right? Keep daddy alive and keep Sammy from the mental in… inst… that place you said Sammy would be after I died."

"Yes. Yes I believe he will," Lily replied.

Dean sighed sadly as he looked down at his bare feet. "Will I have to take his place?" he asked softly.

"What?" Lily asked

Dean raised his head; his eyes filling with unshed tears. "Will… will I have to take his place?"

"What?" John sputtered grabbing Dean by the shoulders and turning him around until he was facing him. "No. No, Dean you're not going anyplace."

"But he's to protect Sammy. That was my job and if he's taking my place shouldn't I take his?" Dean said his head bowed down as he accepted his fate.

John cupped Dean's chin and dragged it up until their eyes meet. "No one is **ever** going to take you or Sammy away from me," he stated before he pulled Dean into a hug.

Dean snuffled softly against his father's shoulder, his hands clutching at the fabric of John's shirt.

Lily watched silence as the father and son rediscover each other but with a sad smile Lily cleared her throat in an attempt to get their attentions. John looked up, his eyes slightly moist.

"John, my time is almost up and I need to know what your answer is," Lily said. "Will you accept my son and raise him as if he was one of your own children?"

Dean raise his head from where it had been resting on John's should and looked up at his father while John looked down upon him. Dean nodded his head.

With a sigh of relief John turned his attention back to Lily. "Agreed," John said firmly. "I'll raise him right, Lily." John looked down at Dean once again. "I'll raise all of them right."

"I know you will," Lily said as she rose from the couch. "After I leave my son will arrive but remember… my sister… he should never have been given to her."

"We'll take care of him. Don't worry we'll fix what they're done to him," John stated with the same conviction he used when he spoke about destroying the demon that took his wife from him.

Lily's face lit up with hope. "Goody bye John, Dean. I hope it's many years until we meet again." And with that Lily vanished.

As Lily vanished, they heard the sound of something heavy hitting the floor and that was soon followed by a softer thud with an 'ouch' included.

John's eyes narrowed as he grabbed his gun as he carefully made his way around the couch Lily had been sitting on checking for the source of the noise. In the far corner John found an old fashioned steamer trunk and a small boy, curled up in the corner hugging himself, whispering softly.

With a flip of his thumb, John put the gun's safety on and nodded his head for Dean to go to the smaller boy while he investigated the trunk.

Dean plopped down next to the scared boy and leaned against the wall.

"Hi," Dean said in a cheerful sounding voice. "I'm Dean."

The boy raised his head slightly and looked at Dean and then over at John as he read some papers he found in the trunk. "Hi," the boy said in a voice barely louder than a whisper.

Dean waited for a moment for the younger boy to continue but when he didn't Dean said, "What's your name?"

"Freak," the child replied in the same soft voice as he watched both Dean and John while huddling in the corner.

"That not a name," Dean stated. "It's a… well it's not a name."

The boy stared at Dean in confusion. "Boy," he replied.

"No that what I am and Sammy and you," Dean said his young brow furrowed in thought. "We're all boys," Dean waved a hand around to include everyone in the apartment, "except for Daddy he's a man, not a boy."

John looked up from the papers and chuckled softly as he returns to his reading.

"Oh," Harry says softly as he starts to relax in the other boy present.

"So do you have a name?" Dean asks.

After a few minutes the young boy slowly shook his head.

"Everyone needs a name," Dean stated. "And since you're a Winchester now you need a cool one."

"Winchester?" boy said his eyes widening at Dean statement.

Dean made an agreeing noise as he chewed on his bottom lip in thought. "How about Panthro…. Panthro Winchester?"

"No," John called out as he sorted through the trunk. "You can't name him after a cartoon character."

"Not even Prince Adam?" Dean asked.

John looked up at the boys. "Adam Winchester," he repeated to himself as he looked at Lily's son. "Adam doesn't fit him."

Dean crossed his arms over his chest; his brow furrow in thought. "Mark Winchester… nah. Bill? Billy... Bully. Steve? Duncan… Hey dad what about Duncan Winchester?"

"Duncan Winchester… Duncan Aragorn Winchester?" John repeated to himself a couple times.

"Aragorn?" Dean said in confusion.

"A character from one of my favorite books. You were going to be named Aragorn David Winchester but you're mother won't let me."

Dean just shook his head at his father but he started to rub his eyes.

"Looks like you two need to got some sleep," John suggested.

"I'm not tired," he said around a yawn as he looked over to his newest brother who had fallen asleep in his corner.

"Of course not champ," John said as he walked over and scooped Duncan up while Dean climbed to his feet.

Dean scratched his head sleepily as he followed his father. "What's in the trunk daddy?"

John chucked softly. "It seem as if Duncan's mom was very much like yours Dean. She made sure that we had exactly what we needed. Exactly what we needed."


	2. Twelve Years Later

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine and neither is Supernatural and I don't make any money from this fic. Now lets me honest people we all know I don't own their series and if I made any money from fic I won't be working on a 9-yr. old computer on dial up.

Bad Author Notes: My Muse demanded that I write this fic after finding only one HP/Supernatural fic worth the time to read. And as everyone know it's a bad idea to upset you Muse or get her pissed off at you therefore may I present my attempt at writing a Harry Potter/Supernatural fic.

Oh before I forget the one HP/SN fic worth reading is The Art of Survival by gbholderness at:

Years Later…

by Lady FoxFire

May 30, 2007

* * *

The ancient wood doors swung open silently only to crash into the stone walls of castle. The resulting crash echoed through the huge room, drowning out all other sounds until it faded to away.

In the doorway stood John Winchester and his three sons. Like a well-trained team their eyes immediately identified the entrances and exits as well as the people most likely to act first and think second.

After a few minutes of silence, Sammy said "I think the cat got their tongues, dad," as he brushed his bangs away from his face.

John chuckled softly. "I think you're right, son."

As if a switch has been thrown some of the people gathered in the room began to fumble for things hidden within their robes. Many of them were soon pointing sticks at the Winchester men.

"Wands," Duncan said in ho hum tone of voice, "how droll," as he glared out at the masses.

"I still prefer my boom stick," Dean said with a smug grin as he quickly glanced over at his younger brothers.

Duncan's misty green eyes turned toward his older brother. "You know you really watch way too much of the Evil Dead series," he stated as he scratched at his 5 o'clock shadow. "Besides the Freddy movies are a hell of a lot better. No one can compete against Freddy's wicked humor"

"Yeah… well Bruce Campbell rules," Dean countered. "How many guys do you know can screw up a spell, end up releasing evil upon the world and yet still get the girl?"

Duncan and Sammy shared a look.

"He only likes the movie because of the shot gun. It's a phallic symbol," Sammy said with the wisdom only the youngest in a family can have.

Duncan cocked an eyebrow at his younger brother's statement while Dean's cheeks colored slightly.

"I figured it would have been the chainsaw he used to replace his hand in the second movie," Duncan's voice betraying his curiosity over his baby brother's reasoning.

"Nah! The chainsaw is good symbol for the male virility but when a shot gun is fired, it erupts," Sammy explained. "I mean look at the first half hour in Army of Darkness. Ash shoots the female Deadite and then suddenly he's the most important male in the medieval community."

"There was a prophecy involved," Dean pointed out in defense of the character only to have Sam and Duncan wave off his words.

"If you think about it in Evil Dead 2 when Ash has to battle his dismembered, possessed hand with the shotgun," Duncan said, "you could view that as masturbation. It was the hand versus the shotgun."

"I'm worried about these two, dad," Dean said. "I just like the movie cause it's a hoot but those two… they seem to think it's all about sex."

Pinching the bridge of his nose, John closed his eyes for a moment and shook his head.

"Now if you look through the classic literature it's staffs and swords that are the true phallic symbol. Its clear size really does matter when it comes to power. After all in the Tolkein books and the Once and Future King, Merlin and Gandalf both had big staff and they were kick ass wizards. All these guys have wimpy wands and they can't even seem to put out enough power to defeat one evil bad guy with delusions of grandeur," Sammy commented.

A number of people by this time were looking at their wands instead of watching the Winchesters.

An old man with a long flowing white beard chose that moment to rise from his seat at a table at the far end of the room. "Welcome to Hogwarts. Have you come seeking shelter with us from Voldemort and his followers?" he said as all eyes in the room came to focus on him as a shiver of fear swept across the hall at the mention of the Dark Lord's name.

"Would that be the snaked-faced monster with red eyes," John asked as he started to walk towards the table the old man was at. The young men moved as one and fell in step behind their father, guarding his back.

"He is," the old man said with a nod of his head and a pleasant smile on his face as his eyes examined the Winchesters.

John nodded his head. "And yet you remain in hiding here in this castle?"

"The Dark Lord can not enter these walls," the old man replied with a trace of pride as he glanced around the room.

"So you permit this Dark Lord of yours to run around raping and murdering those who can't defend themselves against magic, while you sit inside with no guards to warn you if someone approaches the castle," John commented.

"Of course we don't," an older woman with salt and pepper hair done up in a bun wearing square glasses snapped as she glared at John. "We've been training the best young wizards and witches to fight the Dark Lord and his Death Eaters. Furthermore we've sent out people across the world to search for young Mr. Potter."

"Mr. Potter?" John asked with a raised eyebrow as his sons barely stiffened their stance.

"Of course," the woman said, "as a babe the young man was able to defeat the Dark Lord once before. There are many here who hope he could do it again, if he could be found."

John made a thoughtful noise at the woman's comment. "You put a lot of faith this Mr. Potter, Miss…"

"McGonagall. Professor McGonagall," the woman said. "And you have a problem with faith, Mister…"

"I have no problem with faith, ma'am but I do have a problem with people dumping their problems onto someone else, especially when that person is just a kid," John replied. "Instead of waiting and hoping that this kid shows up you people should be doing something. Taking out known supporters, hit and run raids. Hell even standing guard on the castle wall is a shit load better than waiting around with your thumb up your ass hoping this kid can be found."

"True. Very true," the old man said with patronizing smile. "You're right we should have guards watching the walls. Perhaps you and your sons would be willing to take the first watch?"

John let out an ungentlemanly snort. "I kind of doubt we'll be here that long," he replied with a half grin. "We're only here to speak to a man named Dumbledore, Albus Dumbledore."

"And what business do you have with the Headmaster?" a dark skinned bald man who sat two chairs down from the old man asked warily as he fingered his wand.

"Are you Dumbledore?" Dean asked, his misty-green eyes narrowing as he looked the man over and found him lacking.

"No," the man replied with a smile that said 'Trust me I'm a nice guy'. "I'm Auror Shacklebolt."

"Well if you're not Dumbledore then shut the fuck up," Dean replied as he dismissed the man.

"Young man," McGonagall said in a firm voice as she looked over her glasses at Dean, "such vulgarity is not permitted with in the hallowed halls of Hogwarts."

After looking at McGonagall for a moment, Dean turned towards his younger brothers. "No swearing, dickwad," Duncan translated.

"Oh," Dean said simply. "Why didn't she just fucking say so?"

Duncan shrugged his shoulders. "You know how teachers are. All brain. No common sense. Always trying to should how much better they are to everyone else."

"Dean. Duncan. That's enough," John said as he tried to keep a smirk off his face as those at the table in front of him fumed at the antics of his children. "And don't even thinking of starting Sammy."

"It's Sam," the youngest said as once again he brushed his bangs aside.

With a glance up to the heaven John let out a frustrated sigh before turning his attention to those in front of him. "So which one of you bastards is Albus Dumbledore?" he asked.

"I am," the old man who they had been talking to most of the time they were in the castle replied as he stroked his long white beard. "And who are you my good sir?"

"Someone you don't want to piss off, old man," John replied as he looked upon Dumbledore with contempt.

"Now here see my good man," a balding red headed man said from a neighboring table, "there is no need to insult anyone after all we are all good wizard here."

Duncan turned and looked at the red headed man. "Who said we were wizards?"

At first silence was the only answer to Duncan's question but soon hurried whispers made their way around the Great Hall.

"Then... then how did you find Hogwarts?" someone babbled from one of the tables. All too soon other questions began to be voiced.

"Silence!" Dumbledore bellowed over multitude of questions be shouted.

Immediately the hall because as silent as a grave.

"Damn, you got them well trained." Duncan commented as he looked around the hall. "Can you make them jump through hoops or do the chicken dance?"

"Or the Hokey-Pokey," Dean suggested.

"Could make them listen to polka music," Sammy suggested with an evil glint.

"Oh now that's just evil Sammy!" Dean stated with a shiver. "Hey… you don't think…"

John shook his head. "No I've already checked. It's just the creation of some sick bastard just like reality TV is."

"I like polka music," Dumbledore said interrupted the unusual banter of the strangers.

The Winchesters stared at Dumbledore in silent horror, as did a number of people around him.

"Well now that I have your attention," Dumbledore preened with pride as everyone's attention was now focused on him, "could you please explain how, since you are Muggle, you arrived at Hogwarts and why?"

John let out an undignified snort at Dumbledore's attitude before turning to his eldest son. "Dean," he said.

Dean nodded his head at this father's unspoken order before stepping up to the High Table. With a cocky smile on his face, he placed the dark green cloth wrapped object on the table in front of the Headmaster. The young man's smile grew wider as he released the ends of the fabric allowing the cloth to flutter open.

"Sweet Merlin!" McGonagall exclaimed as her hand covered her mouth. The teacher next to her fainted into his meal while a lemon drop fell out of the Headmaster's mouth and onto his beard.

In front of the Headmaster was a decapitated head, the decapitated head of Lord Voldemort. Even in death the Dark Lord was a fearsome being. His red eyes stared at the Headmaster as if he could actually see him. His thin lips were drawn back in a snarl of rage.

"Sammy," John said with a nod to his youngest as Dean stepped back into his place next to his brothers.

The youngest gave McGonagall an apologetic look as he set smaller cloth covered item on the table. "We were surprised to actually find it," he said as he let go of the fabric which revealed a human heart.

An exclamation of "Bloody hell" could be heard from a number of people.

As Sammy stepped back into place the middle son, Duncan watched his father, waiting for his command.

With a nod of his head, John ordered Duncan forward.

Twirling something in each hand, the young man marched up to the High Table, a manic grin on his face. When he reached the table he raised his arms in to the air and then he quickly plunged them down at the heart. The with an imagery tip of hat, Duncan stepped back among his family, leaving the remains of a broken wand sticking out of the heart.

"What have you done?" Dumbledore sounded stunned as he stared at the decapitated head of the wizarding community's greatest enemy.

"We've killed a monster. One you _wizards_ were too afraid to deal with," John answered grimly.

"**You bloody fools!** All you've done was to destroy his body," Auror Shacklebolt stated with contempt for the Muggle in front of him. "You can't kill him that way! You have to destroy his soul."

"And how do you know we didn't destroy his soul?" Duncan asked with disgust for the wizard before him.

"You stupid little Muggle," Shacklebolt snarled. "The Dark Lord split his soul and hid it!"

"So you mean he made it **easier** for us to destroy his soul," Dean stated in a bored tone of voice

"Unfortunately that is not the case," Dumbledore said. "The only way to destroy his soul is to find all the pieces and destroy them one by one."

John asked, "you do realize there are other types of magic don't you?"

Those closest to the High Table looked at each other in confusion. "You mean non-human magic?" the shortest teacher at the table asked

"That a no then," John pinched the bridge of his nose again. "Tell me what exactly do you teach your students here? Needlepoint? Blood letting?"

"I'll have you know that Hogwarts is the finest institution of magical learning in the world," McGonagall stated in an uppity tone of voice.

"If that Voldie guy is an example of what you produce then you're pretty fucking shitty," Duncan mumbled under his breath but loud enough to be heard by all.

McGonagall sputtered, "Now see here young man…"

"Look lady," Duncan said, "you may think this school is hot stuff but you only teach one kind of magic here and you couldn't stop moldier Voldie with it now could you?"

McGonagall open her mouth in outrage but nothing came out.

"I didn't think so," Duncan said before turning to his father. "Can we get out of here Dad? If we get home in time we might be able to join Caleb in his hunt for some Bloody Heads. They has to be more challenge than that idiot was."

"A salt and burn job is more challenging than this loser was," Dean grumbled under his breath.

"No way!" Sam exclaimed angrily. "I want to see England! I didn't travel all this way to this job and then go home."

"Oh come on Sammy," Dean moaned. "You've seen one drafty old castle you've seen them all."

"Dean's right Sammy," Duncan said in support of his brother. "We got more important things to do than play tourist. Isn't that right Dad?"

"Keep me out of this boys," John said with a chuckle. "You three have to settle this argument."

"We're going to see the Tower of London," Sam said in a tone that left no argument. "And if Mac can pull it off, we might get in to see Leap Castle."

Dean's interests seem to pique up at the name of the castle. "You mean the place with the Elemental?"

"Yep," Sam said smugly.

"Caleb would sell his left nut just for a chance to see that place," Duncan said.

"Name me someone who wouldn't!" Dean replied.

"They executed people at the Tower of London," Duncan stated as he looked at his older brother.

"Yeah they did," Dean said thoughtfully as he stroked his chin. "Well… it's not like we can't help Caleb on his next hunt."

"Probably wasn't a Bloody Head to begin with," Duncan said in support as he started for the door.

"Maybe a Hell Hound," Dean suggested as he soon fell in step with his younger brother with Sammy and John taking up the rear.

Dumbledore sat motionless in his chair staring at the lifeless head of the Dark Lord, never noticing when the men who will become know as the Defeaters of the You Know Who left the castle.

After what seems like eternity Dumbledore opened his mouth. Closed it. Opened it. The finally he spoke. "But the prophecy…."


End file.
